His Bloodied Blossom
by lovesnaruto7
Summary: Kakashi Hatake wasn't really a patient man, and everyone knew that. So shocked faces were seen all around Konoha when he was given a genin team. Consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, Kakashi was left at a loss regarding his new team. Sakura. She would no longer be naive. She would no longer be innocent. She would be his. She would be His Bloodied Blossom..
1. Chapter 1: The Scarcrows New Team

Chapter 1- The Scarecrows New Team

Kakashi Pov:

Village Hidden in the Leaves

I swear I'm gonna kill that lame fucking excuse for a Hokage any day now! These were the thoughts of a now ex ANBU member, he had a glare set on his features, and although you couldn't see it, a deep frown that tainted his handsome features.

What right does he have to give me team full of brats! I could kill him with ease! Yet he doesn't seem to get it! He let out a low growl that reverberated in his throat.

He gave a sideways glance to the many people who created a path, just for him. When a ball stopped right in front of him, Kakashi felt a twitch in his already aching forehead.

Here comes the scream... He thought with a smirk.

And sure enough a loud ear piercing scream echoed through the street as a child ran after its ball. He started down at the child with disinterest. The child started back, with nativity shining in his small eyes.

Brown hair. Weird helmet. Scarf.

Konohamaru Sarutobi...

Oh this would be fun...

"Well?" He dralwed lazily. "Are you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna scream and run away like the coward you, and all of the rest of the Sarutobi's are?" He asked, a taunting note evident in his voice.

The boy looked offended. That was to be expected though. So out of, what Kakashi assumed was just stupid childish behavior, the child glared at him.

Unaffected by such an act Kakashi grabbed the boy up by his scarf, his bad mood clearly getting to him. His eyes showed bloodlust, pure unabashed bloodlust.

"If you don't wish to die then I suggest that you get a new sense of fashion, in my personal opinion bloodstained is the best..." He whispered quietly into the boys ear, an audible shiver came from the boy.

A smirk made its way onto the man's face, as he dropped the child onto his ass, leaving him to scramble back into the crowd.

At least one good thing happened today. He thought, thoughts of blood staining his already tainted mind.

With that Konoha's Scarecrow disappeared in blood covered leaves. Leaving a scared crowd in his wake...

Sakura's Pov

Ninja Academy

What god hates me so much that I am stuck with these two assholes as teammates?! She thought angrily.

Her teammates Naruto and Sasuke. One was annoying as hell, where as the other well he had a large stick up his ass. This was gonna turn out so well...

Sakura looked over her outfit once more, Black Ninja Sandals adorned her feet. Black Ninja Capris along with a slightly darker shade of red from the dress she had worn in the academy, shirt, sleeveless, low collar, the Haruno emblem proudly displayed on the back.

She was happy with her choice of outfit, as for her hair, she put it into a bun that was held together with two Senbon.

"Where is our sensei?!? I'm sick of waiting!!" Naruto whined. When suddenly a lightbulb went off above his head, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

Less than a minute later a dry eraser was held above the door, so that when whoever entered they would be dusted out.

Serves him right being three hours late...

Not now...

Sakura suddenly heard approaching footsteps. Her gaze directed towards the door, she waited.

The second the door opened a hand reached out, catching the eraser.

And throwing as hard as it could.

Right at Naruto's face.

Sakura felt a snicker escape her.

A man appeared in the room, an ANBU Operative outfit being what he wore. He had silver hair that seemed to defy gravity itself. His right eye was covered. His left revealed.

"My first impression is that I hate you little fuckers already." His eyes swept over them all, his gaze locked with Sakura's, the only one who refused to look away, or from her point of view, couldn't look away, his one lone eye captured her interest, and she found herself unable to look away.

"Meet me on the roof in one minute, or I'll kill you..." He left the threat hanging as he disappeared in a flash.

Her two idiot teammates seemed to believe such a threat. Sakura didn't know what to make of it.

The only one who wasn't afraid of his bloodstained outfit was Sakura.

Yo! So...new story. This ones a KakaSaku, and I know Kakashi is not like this, but in this one he doesn't give a damn, about anything. He is a ruthless killer.

Sakura is not a Sasuke-fan

She is stronger than she was as a genin

And she can do chakra enhanced punch's kicks etc.

So enjoy this story, I'm still not finished with my other story, but I needed to do this before I forgot about it.

Until Next Time,

-lovesnaruto7


	2. Chapter 2: “I’m Kakashi Hatake”

Kakashi's Pov:

Academy Rooftop

"Uggggg they are so slow! I just know I'm gonna kill them!" The masked ninja said in frustration.

"Now, why would you do that? I thought a shinobi was to never show their emotions?" An angelic voice drifted across the space in between them, silently begging him to give her an answer.

He contemplated what she said, before slowly giving her an answer. "Well," He smirked, a smoldering look in his eyes, "I'm not a normal shinobi. You're gonna get that through your head, or I just may have to beat it into you, I myself prefer the latter." He was challenging her. Testing the waters if you will.

She smirked back, clearly unaffected. "I accept your challenge," Her eyes held a look of determination and excitement. Clearly he wasn't the only one who liked a challenge.

Perhaps this team won't be as fucking terrible as I first thought...

Suddenly as if fate was playing a a cruel joke on him, Naruto and Sasuke slammed the door to the roof open, neck in neck, Sasuke landed under Naruto.

Never mind...

"Ha! I beat you Sasuke-Teme! I win!" The loud mouthed Uzumaki exclaimed proudly, clearly not noticing the position they were in.

"No Dobe, I beat you, you can't possibly think that a loser could beat me right?!" Then Sasuke stopped finally feeling the position he was in with the dead last.

"Well please do invite me to the wedding boys, but right now, I need you to hold off the early honeymoon." Kakashi smirked at their embarrassed faces. He also didn't fail to notice that his female student, was currently laughing her ass off, she held her stomach and tried to keep the tears away, but failed as they fell down her cheeks.

Her reaction made him pause, her laugh was, although boisterous, very soothing, like music to Kakashi's ears.

Dude, am I fucking high?! You didn't think that Hatake! Erase it! Stop thinking about it!!

"Alright shitheads, I'm Hatake Kakashi, my likes are none of your concern, my dislikes, I don't really feel like telling you those. My hobbies are nobodies business but my own. And my dream, currently is... well to put it simply to kill, to watch people in agonizing overwhelming pain, and most of all to see their blood splatter against my blade, you should try it some time, it's quite refreshing." He explained all of his team was officially freaked out.

That was what he wanted though.

"Alright blondie you're next..." And so it went. Kakashi wasn't really listening though because it was all the same, dreams didn't come true, that was the way the world worked.

Even if you achieved a goal, all you would want was more, until eventually your greed would swallow you up, and spit you out, leaving you with nothing.

Once his Emo student finished the long and drawn out speech of revenge it was pinky's turn.

"Alright pinkie your turn."

She glared at him before speaking.

"First off, don't call me pinky."

He simply raised a eyebrow at her, challenging her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are reading, doing paper work for my boss." Wonder who that is... "My dislikes are people who are rude to everyone around them for no reason.*cough* Sasuke *cough, my hobbies are training, and traveling, to places I've never been before. My dream...my dream is... to make my clan proud of me, I've never been respected because of the way I look, but I'll show them! And everyone in this damned village that Sakura Haruno won't hesitate to prove herself! I won't be that weak little girl that cried whenever she couldn't do something, I'll show them that this generation of shinobi will be the best ever! That's a promise! Shannaro!" Her speech was oddly motivating.

Kakashi felt his eyes widen in shock, and his heartbeat speed up to an irregular rate.

She's just like...

...Me...

 _Flashback_

 _"It wasn't my fault! I swear! I didn't do anything! Please believe me!" A young boy who looked no older than eleven screamed at the interrogators in front of him._

 _They scoffed and rolled their eyes at him._

 _"Yeah right, you're a murderer! You've killed hundreds, maybe even thousands! Now I'll ask again did you kill Hatake Sakumo or not?!" (AN: I'm not sure if the name is correct or not)_

 _"I already told you! I didn't kill my father! I would never do that!!" He screamed, frustration practically coming off him in waves._

 _They only glared at him, finally leaving him alone with his thoughts._

 _Kakashi tried to reach a hand up to stop the onslaught of tears, but finding his hands cuffed to the table stopped him._

Is this what I am? A criminal? So someone who only hurts others? They have laid out this path for me, have they not? _His thoughts began to take a darker hue than before, and he decided._

 _I won't disappoint them then, I'll show this damned village that Hatake Kakashi is someone you can't cross without repercussion!_

Flashback End

Ah... A secret that I have yet to uncover, this will be interesting...you better not disappoint me Sakura Haruno...

Kakashi dismissed them, claiming that he would test them tomorrow, and that if they didn't want to die, they would have to see underneath the underneath.

"Hey!! Just who are you anyway?!" An enraged blonde yelled at him.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake you little fuckers..." He said with a smirk.

He disappeared in a swirl of bloody leaves.

Right after Sasuke left, and Naruto left to eat ramen. Leaving Sakura alone.

She walked up to one of the bloody leaves and gently picked it up, looking at it closely she said to herself.

"Kakashi Hatake...you certainly are interesting, very interesting indeed..." Her tongue bolted out to lick a little bit of blood off of the leaf, then released it letting it fly into the wind she turned around and walked away, the distinct tang of metallic fresh on her tongue.

What she didn't know was that a certain scarecrow was watching her from his perch in the tree that had been above the girl.

As are you, Sakura Haruno...

 **I have no words, nothing to say for once. I do like this chapter, don't be mad at me for quick updates on this story, I want to take my time with the other one, it is very important to me.**

 **Yours Truly**

 **lovesnaruto7**


	3. Chapter 3: Keeping Your End of the Wager

Naruto's Pov:

Near border of Land of Fire

Today was a day to be remembered, this would be team 7's first ever mission outside of the village.

But it was more than that for Naruto. It was also the day that Naruto would be stuck without ramen.

For two weeks...

He was screaming internally. He was torn, should he be happy or distraught?

So he did the next best thing...

He whined.

"Kakashi-Sensei! When are we gonna be there?! I'm tired and hungry and I-!" Naruto was cut off when a kunai was put to his throat.

"Stop whining! You're giving me a headache! So shut up!" Kakashi growled out at him, sending chills down his spine.

"H-hai s-sensei!" Naruto squeaked in fear. He knew that he wasn't the only one who was scared, he looked over at their charge only to find his hands shaking as he held his sake bottle.

Now Naruto didn't particularly like their charge, he was rude and disrespectful to him and his team, simply because they were genin and they couldn't possibly protect him.

Kakashi hadn't bothered to defend them either! Sasuke has glared at said man, while Naruto struggled to keep his mouth shut-in fear of being dismantled- and Sakura, she just let it roll off her, she didn't seem to care at all.

So now here they were walking down a road on their way to the land of Waves.

This was going to be one loooong mission...

Sakura's Pov

Forest Near the Border of Waves

Sakura tried to keep as physically calm as she could, trying not to kill their client, he was a total douche.

Sakura allowed a long drawn out sigh to come from her. It wasn't that she didn't want yo be here, It was just the person they were asked to escort that was the problem.

A voice broke her from her thoughts, a very familiar voice.

"What Sakura? Tired already?" Kakashi teased from her left.

She scowled at him and said, "No! I just want this mission to be over with. And if anything you are gonna be the one who wants to go home first, because you just can't wait to get back to that smut of yours!" She teased back.

This had become a regular occurrence, Kakashi would tease her, she would tease right back without hesitation. It was sort of relieving, because even after a month of being on team Kakashi she hadn't really found out a lot, except that 1: He had a small summoning names Pakun. 2: He read icha icha paradise. 3: He loved getting brand new kunai. 4: He loved to tease her.

He hadn't given a reply so she knew that she was right, and so did he.

She smirked at him, but stopped, her hand struck out to grab Kakashi's hand, she felt him freeze as she gripped his hand tightly.

"Kakashi..." She said quietly, her gaze downcast.

"Sakura?" He said his voice strained.

For some reason his heart beated a little faster than before.

"Look, this puddle, it hasn't rained in weeks...This isn't right..." She said gripping his hand tightly.

For some reason Kakashi felt slightly disappointed, but also relieved. He also knew that what she said was true, it hadn't rained in weeks.

Kakashi suddenly felt movement behind him, and as if instinct reacted he yelled. "Get down!" And he tackled Sakura to the ground, they barely missed being hit by a claw-like hand.

Kakashi's Pov

He was angry.

No, check that.

He was down right pissed off.

They tried to harm his students, to kill his students, and that alone was something he could not let go unchecked.

As hard as he wished to deny it, those little shitheads had grown on him. And although he would never admit it to anyone, his female student had grown on him the most...

"Sasuke! Naruto! Protect Tazuna! Sakura, fight with me!" He ordered, and they didn't hesitate to obey his command.

In a flash Sakura was by his side, Sasuke and Naruto stood on either side of Tazuna, kunai drawn, body's tense, ready at any moment to attack if need be.

He watched his student stand next to him, nothing but determination etched into her face.

This would be fun.

He saw as the Demon Mist Brothers stood in front of him.

"Are you ready to shed some blood, Pinkie?" His eyes gleamed with bloodlust.

"The question is, are you?" She retorted smugly.

"Heh, I always am bitch. Just you watch." He said as they stared down their opponents.

"Hm, alright, how about this? If I take out my guy faster than you do yours, you have to do whatever I tell you to, same goes for you if you win." She was being smug again, and he knew it.

"You're going to lose!" He yelled as his bloodlust hit it's peak and was rolling off him in waves.

They jumped at their opponents.

It's safe to say that Kakashi won.

Sakura's Pov

Tazuna's House

"Dammit.." She muttered underneath her breath. She had finished her dinner and decided to sit on the roof. It had been three days since they had made it to Tazuna's home, on their way there, they had been attacked by Zabuza, a rouge nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist.

And Kakashi had proceeded to tell them he was fine after their encounter with him, when in all reality he had barely made it to Tazuna's doorstep before he collapsed on top of Sakura.

The thing that really bothered her was that he won their, she guessed, wager? Of theirs, and it pissed her off beyond belief.

Having enough of being alone with her thoughts she stood, and brushed imaginary dust away from her clothes.

"Done staring at the sunset pinkie?" A voice called to her.

She gasped and spun around, only to find her sensei there. His headband was gone, exposing the scar across his left eye to her.

A pair of red and black eyes clashed with emerald ones.

"You're awake!" She said, despite her attempts to not sound happy, she failed.

"Ah, and I see you are happy to see me! You have no idea how much that means to me!" He faked an exasperated look and smirked at her. The sarcasm that came from him made Sakura frown slightly. Even though he knew what he said was true, and so did she.

"You'd love that wouldn't you Kakashi?" She said as she spun back around to look at the sunset.

He stepped up behind her, to probably look at the sunset, she told herself, just to keep other thoughts at bay.

"Oh of course I would! But. You know what I'd love even more?" He said as one of his hands made it's way to her hip, the other on the side of her rib cage. He gave an animalistic growl, his teeth lightly grazing over her shoulder. She froze when he whispered ever so huskily in her ear.

"If you kept your end of the wager..."

 **Whew! My favorite chapter so far! I'm kinda disappointed that hardly any one has read this story, but these things take time of course. So as always! See you next time!**

 **-lovesnaruto7**


	4. Chapter 4: Team 7 Turned Tiny!

Kakashi's Pov

Village Hidden in Leaves

Early Morning

A loud sigh escaped Kakashi as he lifted his top half up, propping himself on his elbows, he looked around the empty room.

He could see the small tendrils of light flood in from the small cracks in his drapes, looking like little golden wisps.

His body hurt, after that mission, and fighting Zabuza and his gender confused apprentice, (he would never admit it, even if it killed him) that he was a bit rusty.

Another sigh and he flopped back down on his king sized mattress. Remembering the mission he and his team of brats had just returned from, he smirked.

 _Oh that was fun..._

 _Flashback_

 _Not moving his hands Kakashi waited patiently. Waiting for her reaction, seeing if she would tease him back, or remain frozen in her place._

 _He hoped she would do neither, that she would just let his hands stay where they were. Not moving, just feeling._

 _He choose to painfully ignore the fact that his heart was beating twice as fast as usual._

 ** _Loser..._**

 _Shut up...He thought towards his little voice._

 _Her voice broke him out of the sort-of-not-really conversation._

 _"And, what would that be?" She asked, her voice raspy, like she hadn't drunk water in a few days._

 _He smirked, his mouth reaching closer to her small ear._

 _"I want you..." He said. He heard her suck in a breath, and her body grow ridged under his touch._

 _He chuckled._

 _"Now, now, Sakura-Chan, I know you want to jump my bones, but please let me finish." He smirked seeing the edge of her blush in his side vision._

 _"I want you, and the other members of team seven, to go get me some tea, and dango from the nearby town." He said_

 _He heard her sigh in relief._

Not so fast...

 _"Five times, because you never know when I will want more!"_

 _He relished in team sevens annoyed, angry, and pissed off yells until they came back to Tazuna's house that night._

 _Flashback End_

 _ **Ah, that was a good night! Those a brats deserved it too!**_

 _Damn right they did..._

 **Something on your mind Kashi?**

 _I thought I told you not to call me that!_

 **Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were PMSing! Or is it possible that you were thinking about a certain someone?**

 _Shut up!!!_

 **Why? Afraid of the truth?! Afraid because you know you can't stop thinking about her?! Your female student! Who is seven years our junior?!**

"I said shut up!!!!!" He screamed at no one.

Breathing heavily he placed his head in his hands, he pulled down his mask to rub at the faint stubble there.

Suddenly a peck on his window pulled him from his traitorous thoughts.

A bird sat there, waiting, a scroll attached to it.

He got out of bed quickly and opened his window. Taking the scroll quickly he found that the Hokage wanted to see him and that it was an emergency.

The bird began to fly away.

"Sorry not sorry..." Kakashi said as he drew a kunai, throwing it,killing the small creature. He simply pulled his mask back up, and jumped out his window.

 **Why'd you do that?!**

 _It saw my face..._

 **You're a retard!**

 _Hm...wouldn't that make you a retard as well?_

 **Shut up!**

After jumping from rooftop to rooftop he quickly made it to the Hokage's building, not bothering to knock on the door he let himself in.

"Yo wassup old man?" He said in a closed eyed half wave.

When he opened his eyes, let's just say Kakashi was torn between wanting to laugh, and wanting to run like hell.

There in front of him stood his students, but they were barley the size of his hand.

 _What_.

 **The.**

 ** _Fuck._**

"Kakashi...help?" The Third said hesitantly.

He looked at the tiny figures.

But he only saw two.

Where was the other one?

Naruto was hanging from the old mans beard like it was a swing. Sasuke was trying to balance on a pen, but fell and landed on his ass, giving a tiny huff he tried again.

So where was the third?

He looked up just in time to see something flying at his face, and he would've caught it had a flash of pink not been on said flying thing.

Said flying pink thing attached itself to his nose and was staring right at him, with a tiny green eyed glare, and a pout that never failed to make his face heat up.

He started at it as it seemed comfortable sitting on the bridge of his nose.

"Sakura?" He said with narrowed eyes.

His breath had clearly tickled the tiny person, and she sneezed, it was so tiny Kakashi could barely hear it, much less feel it.

She hugged his nose, afraid she'd fall.

He had no doubt that she felt the heat radiating from his cheeks.

It was then thankfully that his other two students noticed him, and quickly made their way over to him, standing on his feet, and pulling on his pant leg, clearly wishing to be picked up.

 _God Damnit..._

 **Yo! This chapter is a filler of what will happen in future chapters, I call it...**

 **Team Seven's Tiny Arc!**

 **Damn... I thought I'd get a reaction!**

 **T-T...any who! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Thank you,**

 **\- lovesnaruto7**


	5. Chapter 5: Tiny Town

Kakashi's Pov

Kakashi's Apartment

Early Morning

Kakashi sat, his head against his coffee table, wishing that he was anywhere than where he was right now.

They had returned to his apartment shortly after the Hokage explained the situation. Apparently Team 7 had eaten something, that was what had likely turned them into, as the Kakashi would say, 'Annoying little bastards'.

 **Seriously?! That's the only excuse that he could think of?! 'They must've eaten something.'?!**

 **What a fucking joke! Kami-Sama some people are just straight fucking retarded.**

Kakashi didn't hear anything he had said though, he wasn't paying attention. He was watching his team.

Naruto has somehow utilized his chakra, and had jumped up onto the couch. After he did he threw down a piece of blanket for Sasuke and Sakura to climb up. Sasuke went first.

Sasuke had made it to the top, now he and Naruto were waiting for Sakura to climb up. She made it about halfway before she started to slip down the blanket corner. Kakashi swore he heard a tiny scream.

He put his hand underneath her feet. Once she figured out that she wasn't dead, or wasn't going to die, she looked up at him, hugging and kissing his hand, like she had just gotten back from sea, and his hand was land.

He only chuckled at her.

His heart was beating faster than before,

despite his attempts at ignoring it.

He lifted her up and set her down gently next to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto quickly hugged her, and although he couldn't hear them, he had a pretty good idea what Naruto was saying.

 **Oh Sakura-Chan! I thought you were a goner!**

 _Sounds about right..._

 **Damn straight!**

Deciding that he didn't smell all to pleasant, Kakashi deemed that he needed a shower.

Standing up Kakashi spoke to them.

"I'm taking a shower brats, try not to die, or do, whatever." He said off-handedly.

As he walked down the hallway to the bathroom, he knew that his living room wouldn't look the same when he got back.

 _That was refreshing..._

 **Yeah, but don't you think that it would've been better if Sakura-Chan was in there with us?**

 _Yeah, definitely..._

Silence...

 _No! Wait-I-I mean-that's not-it's not what sounds like-I-!_

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! OH MY GOD! YOU OLD PERV! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU-**

 _SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!_

Silencing his thoughts, Kakashi wrapped a towel around his waist, and made his way to his room. Throwing on a black wife beater, and some baggy sweat pants that hung a little low on his hips, he then made his way to the living room.

When he got there he couldn't believe his eyes.

His living room had been turned into a tiny town, books made up buildings, cups were made into tiny buildings, and Naruto and Sasuke were playing in tiny wind-up cars, Naruto wearing a robbers outfit, and Sasuke a police outfit, going in between makeshift buildings chasing each other. And Sakura?

Well she was wearing one of those tiny princess cone things, with the fabric at the back, a tiny tissue in her hand, waving it, she was in a particularly tall book building, deciding to indulge himself Kakashi bent down to her level.

"I'll save you pretty princess. Give me your hand." He said to her.

She looked up at him, giving chibi eyes, and a small smile, she put her tiny ity bitty hand on his large one, climbing on, she made herself comfortable.

"Here," he placed her on top of his head, letting her sit in his hair, "that will be more comfortable." He said as he looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey." He said

They continued playing.

"Hey!" He tried again.

They still didn't listen.

"Sakura hold on." He said, not a moment later he felt a small tug in his hair.

"HEY!!!" He yelled.

Sasuke's car smashed into Naruto's stopped one, sending him flying into the couch, he hit a pillow.

Naruto was laughing his ass off, seeing Sasuke's situation.

Kakashi just sighed. He stopped what he was doing when he heard and felt a soft 'pop' from the top of his head, he then heard tiny giggles.

Kakashi quickly turned to the mirror on his left. Upon seeing a tiny princess, and a princess cone on his head he blanched.

There on his head was a tiny princess cone, and a laughing Sakura.

He grabbed her by the back of her tiny dress. Bringing her to his eyes he said,

"May I have a kiss from such a daring princess?" Smirking he saw her face flush.

 **All for the reaction...**

His eyes suddenly snapped open so fast he saw Sakura's tiny hair blow in the wind created by his eyelashes.

She was kissing his masked nose. Blush and all.

Trying to play it off like it was nothing Kakashi smirked and closed his eyes, to hide the shock that he was very sure that could be seen there.

And the tiny bit of embarrassment..

The tiny

Ity bitty

Embarrassment...

 _God dammit..._

Kakashi, who just wanted to go to sleep at this point in time, deemed that he should put the little monstrosity's to bed.

"Ok, first, Naruto take off that ridiculous outfit, second, Sasuke stop strangling Naruto, third Sakura...?"

He heard soft and very tiny snores coming from the top of his head.

He knew that she would fall asleep soon, but damn that quickly?!

"Keep sleeping pinky..." He said softly, so as to not wake her.

He picked up a now unconscious Naruto, and a fuming Sasuke.

"You two have to go to bed. Now where are you going to sleep?" He said thoughtfully.

He suddenly saw the stack of boxes in the corner of his living room.

The reason behind why he had so many was because most people who owned shops in Konoha, mostly restaurants, didn't allow the son of the late 'White Fang of Konoha' to eat there, so he had to order food, and they just did it simply because they believed that he was a monster for killing his father, but he knew the truth, he just wished that everyone else did too.

He didn't kill his father...

He would never do that...

He had loved his father...so much...

Switching away from the painful subject Kakashi swiftly grabbed two boxes. Setting them on the floor he grabbed a dark blue, and a orange colored blanket and put them in the boxes.

 **Ironic...**

 _Hmmm..._

He put Sasuke in one box and the knocked out Naruto in the other.

"Go to sleep..." He shut off the lights and quickly left the room. Forgetting that a sleeping Sakura was on top of his head.

When he got to his bedroom, he just laid down, feeling something slip off of his head, he turned his torso around.

A tiny cone?

 _Oh shit! Sakura!_

He quickly spotted out the tiny person laying on his pillow.

 **You were gonna kill Sakura-Chan!**

 _No I wasn't! I forgot she was on my head is all!_

 **Your a fucking retard...**

 _I hate you..._

 **Love you too!**

So Kakashi, now sufficiently tired enough, took Sakura into his hand, and gently placed her next to his face on his pillow.

 _Sleep good Sakura-Chan..._

Thank you,

lovesnaruto7


	6. Chapter 6: Futile Attempts

Kakashi's Pov

Kakashi's Apartment

Continue from previous chapter

Ahhh, don't you just love mornings? The birds singing, the sun rising, the fresh smell of coffee, the screaming of thirteen-year-old girls, who just found out that they are back to their normal size, and that they slept in the same bed as their sensei?

Oh and that said thirteen-year-old girl was naked?!

Here's how it played out...

Kakashi was, for a long time content, but that quickly vanished after his fathers' suicide. As most people knew. So he had to ask himself the question...

Why did his life feel so wonderful as of late?

And, what felt so wonderful right now? A soft body was firmly pressed against his own, which arose the question, did he have sex last night, and just doesn't remember it? And if he did, who was it with?

He felt like it was too early for this kind of thinking, so he quickly tried to go back to sleep.

But, that was obviously not supposed to happen.

Because not even ten seconds later, he was flung from his bed, causing him to hit his head on his nightstand.

 _God dammit! All I wanted was some fucking sleep! Is that too much to ask?!_

"What the hell?! Can't I get any-!?" He stopped. He had to. His throat clenched and squeezed in pain. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and swore up and down that he could feel it too.

There, shouting happily in his bed, wrapped in his comforter, stood Sakura, a full sized Sakura at that.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm normal size again! See Kakashi! I'm back to normal! Maybe you're magic! *Gasp* Are you magic?! A wizard! I knew it!" She continued ranting, you know as if her legs weren't exposed all the way up to her thighs, and he couldn't see the swing of her ass, but he couldn't hear her.

Didn't, couldn't, wouldn't, pick one...

"Um...Sakura, may I please have my blanket back?! Ya know as much as I'm enjoying the view." He causally took a glance at her ass, and she flushed red.

Back to now!

She quickly looked around the room, trying to find clothes he supposed.

He sighed and stood up, quickly closing the distance between the two of them, he picked her up from around her waist, she was taller than him right now, but that didn't change the fact that she still looked so innocent, like a child.

He put her down, her feet hitting the floor and she gasped at the cold feeling.

Funny...

He couldn't...

Feel it at all...

Maybe because...

She warmed him to his core...

 **Pffffttttt! Oh my god! I almost hate the fact that I'm the same person as you! If it weren't for the show, I'd ditch your ass!**

Way to ruin the moment...

"Kakashi, the floor is cold! Why is it so cold?!" She squealed cutely.

He quickly grabbed some random clothes from his dresser. Hoping to warm her up.

"Here..." He said quietly, unable to get his voice any higher.

Had he not been berating himself for his pathetic way of talking, he would've noticed Sakura's pleasured shiver, as it ran down her spine. His voice had just sounded so...so, loving...

Quickly discarding the comforter as she told Kakashi to turn around, she placed it back on the bed. Slipping on the overly large clothes, she seemed to take delight in the clean but masculine scent that seemed to waft off of them.

"Alright, um I'm gonna go and wake up Naruto and Sasuke..." And with that, she slipped out of his room.

The second he could no longer hear her footsteps, he fell down onto his bed.

 _I am never washing anything on this bed ever again..._

Sakura's Pov

Konoha Marketplace

Mid-afternoon

Today...today had been interesting, to say the least. It had started with her and Kakashi's unusual wake-up, then waking Sasuke and Naruto.

She certainly hadn't expected Sasuke to be a clinger.

And damn did that boy have a grip! She was sure that if Kakashi hadn't helped her, she'd would've been screwed!

See when she poked Sasuke to awake him, he had attached himself to her finger in his sleep. She tried to get him off by lightly waving her hand. But that didn't work.

So she resulted in having to shake her entire body, until, hopefully, he came off.

When that didn't work, she screamed for Kakashi to help her. He was down the stairs in under a second, ya know after falling down on his ass a couple of times.

He had to pull Sasuke until she felt that her hand might be dislocated.

Which led us to breakfast. After discovering that the only thing that Kakashi had in his apartment was tea packets and some old take out, she decided that it would be best to go shopping.

Which leads us to now.

Kakashi had the boys with him, while they just wandered around, she was shopping.

A couple of times she had asked Kakashi about something or another, feeling like he would be a good judge in character. Whenever he told her his answer, he and the boys would continue to look at meaningless things on carts, while she stood there, silently wishing he would ruffle her hair a little longer each time he left.

The time just before now, she had heard them.

The whispers...

"Disgusting! Who had the idea to give that monster a team?!" One lady whispered, thinking that she went unheard.

"He probably uses them for his own sadistic pleasure!" A younger looking woman spoke to her counterparts.

"No doubt! He probably has that girl thinking that he actually cares for her!"

"It's just wrong! And so utterly horrendous!"

Sakura suddenly felt all alone as she stopped in the middle of the bustling street.

How could they...?

It wasn't true...

 _He loves team seven!_

 _He loves Naruto!_

 _He loves Sasuke!_

 _He loves me!_

 _And no one can convince me otherwise!_

Kakashi's Pov

Konoha Marketplace

Mid-afternoon

 _Huh...that looks stupid..._

"Sir, I think that you spelled this wrong. It's not 'Broccolini' it's 'Broccoli'...stupid ass..." He muttered to the shop clerk.

Although the man looked offended, he said nothing.

"Actually Hatake, broccolini is a completely different vegetable, so no, he didn't get it wrong." Someone spoke from behind him.

 **Who the hell?**

He turned around to meet the honey-brown eyes of Senju Tsunade.

"Tsunade-Hime?! What are you doing back in the village?! I thought that you hated it here!" He said, more like shouted though.

Senju Tsunade was one of those very few people who had Kakashi's respect.

After a full-blown case was thrown into order after his fathers 'Murder', the only person who dared confront him in the TI building was Senju Tsunade.

Of course, how could one not stay away from a sobbing child, one whose hands are buried in his eyes, just trying to shut the world away. To be alone. He remembered his terrible thoughts of that day and recalled his exact words...

 **How pathetic...**

 _ **Disgusting...**_

 _ **Monster...**_

 _ **Freak...**_

 _ **Such names...**_

 _ **I have been called...**_

 _ **Out from darkness...**_

 _ **Into blinding light...**_

 _ **I want to run...**_

 _ **I want to hide...**_

 _ **I want to leave...**_

 _ **Leave it all behind...**_

 _ **I'm so sad...**_

 _ **I'm so angry...**_

 _ **I'm so desperate...**_

 _ **I'm really quite ugly...**_

 _ **How could I not be...**_

 _ **Look at me...**_

 _ **Really look at me...**_

 _ **Don't just graze the surface anymore...**_

 _ **I wait oh so patiently...**_

 _ **For someone...**_

 _ **Anyone...**_

 _ **Please...**_

 _ **Save me...**_

 _ **From the hurtful light...**_

 _ **From the haunting night...**_

 _ **From...myself...**_

Then she appeared. His guardian angel. In his most desperate time of need. He would be in her debt forever.

He was ok with that.

"Now as much as I would love to complain about why I'm here, I can't. Let's just say that it's Jiraya's fault ok?" She said before walking away.

 _Wow, that was brief..._

 **Fuck yeah!**

 _Ok..._

He began to walk back to where he last felt Sakura's chakra. Desperately trying to ignore the stares and whispers. You'd think that after being stared at like that for years would make him immune to it, but that was not the case.

He stopped and stared at something for a moment. Everyone who had been watching him followed his gaze.

A small group of boys surrounded a girl with pink hair, and it was clear, oh so very clear, that the Hatake did not like it. At all...

By the growling emitting from him, his tense stance and his now clenched fists, one could tell it wasn't a very happy moment.

He angrily walked towards the trio of boys cornering his student, he saw the headband displayed clearly around their foreheads.

 _Shinobi..._

 **Goodie!**

To get their attention away from Sakura, he growled louder than last time, more feral, more predatory.

They immediately spotted out the killing intent shot toward them.

Kakashi not even sparing a glance at them, pushed them aside and set straight for Sakura. Once she was within arm's length, he pulled her to his chest, arms tightly wound around her petite waist.

He pulled who appeared to be the ringleader close, and whispered words to live by.

"Stay away from what's mine..."

They were gone before he could kill them, unfortunately.

 _Lucky bastards..._

"U-um a-ano K-Kakashi, e-everyone is s-staring s-s-should we leave?" She said, her entire being flushed from head to toe.

Not bothering with a response he body-flickered them back to his apartment. He was delighted to see Sakura's arms full of grocery bags.

"So...shall we eat..?" She spoke quietly.

Releasing her begrudgingly he spoke, "Hai, that would be nice, thank you." He said a bit dazed.

She scrambled off in a hurry towards the kitchen, where she leaned against the door of the fridge.

While he leaned against the wall, both of them sliding to the floor.

 _I can't do it anymore..._

 _I can't stop it..._

 _I don't want to stop it..._

 _I can't believe it, but..._

 _I'm in love..._

Thoughts that plagued not only the teacher but the student as well.

Forbidden love is the best kind I hear...

Done! Long ass chapter this one was! You better be grateful! Just kidding! But it is very much appreciated!

Ooh and I want to give a shout out to

Cat_565

You guessed right! Sakura did become big again! But you'll be shocked at what happens next! Oh and what Kakashi is thinking as a kid, I came up with that!

Já Ne!

-lovesnaruto7


	7. Chapter 7: Turn The Tables

Sakura's Pov

Next Day-Continue from Previous Chapter

Kakashi's Apartment Rooftop

Nothing, not a sound. Just nothing. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't enjoying it.

It was needed...

It always was...

Especially right now...

The wind blew her hair away from her, and she suddenly felt vulnerable, like her personal curtain was gone. When she needed it most too. Unfortunately she was too tired to try and bring it back down, to silently protect her.

She didn't care how childish it sounded either. All she wanted was...

A normal existence...

Wishing for a normal life would never be enough. Never! It would never be enough!

Perhaps this is what her parents had been thinking when they beat her.

 _You aren't enough!_

 _Be better!_

 _Just die!_

Such things haunted her nightmares. They always would. They wouldn't leave her. Not until the day she died.

Sakura let out an involuntary shiver, despite her attempts to stop it.

Then, as if the fucking universe was just planning on making her day a living hell, she heard his voice.

Oh god how she missed, yet hated it at the exact same time.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing up here? I'd think you'd be in bed by now." _He_ said.

 _Kakashi..._

"I-I...um I'm sorry I was just..thinking..." She sputtered out.

 **Smooth, real smooth...**

 _Shut up!_

A confused pair of eyes bored into the back of her head, but she paid them no heed. She didn't want to look at him right now. Couldn't look at him right now.

"Why are you apologizing?" Ah so that was why he was confused.

 **No shit sherlock!**

 _Fuck you!_

 **Fuck you too!**

Oh how she wished to tell him all her worries. To wrap her arms around him, sob into his neck, and tell him everything.

But she couldn't, her _Master_ , would kill her, so she began to tell him what she could.

"Because of me, you, and team seven, will suffer. I only bring sorrow wherever I go! So I plan to leave! To leave the village! To leave team seven! And to leave you-!"

Suddenly the silence wasn't as welcoming as before.

Wow...so this is what being hugged feels like.

Her face, pressed into the crook of his neck. Her hands splayed our against his chest, her arms trapped in between them. His arm squeezing her harder every passing second, his other intertwined into her hair, and his face pressed into her own neck.

Even though he still had his mask on, that didn't mean that she couldn't feel his hot breath through it.

 _Why..._

He nuzzled her neck affectionately.

 _Do you..._

He hugged her tighter, the grip on her hair inpatient.

 _Treat me like this?_

He began to speak.

 _With such love..._

She didn't listen.

 _With such affection in your once cold eyes._

He pulled back to look at her.

 _Do you want to hug me, like I do you?_

He whispered her name quietly.

 _Do you care for me, like I do you?_

He leaned in, for her, and only her.

 _Do you love me, like I do you?_

Such questions would go unanswered...

Inches away from paradise, their world shattered to pieces.

For fate seemed to be on the bad guys side, as a kunai had imbedded itself in Kakashi's thigh. He had inhaled sharply at the intense pain that invaded his system. She didn't blame him, it was poisoned.

Snapping away from her more depressed state, her eyes flickered to the right, where the weaponry had been fired from.

And she saw the thing that haunted her day and night.

Her _Master_ stood there.

A sadistic smile plastered on his usually platonic features.

She couldn't hear anything again. She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe.

She felt two strong arms wrap around her and yank, hard.

But she didn't get that fluttery feeling this time. No, she got that feeling that you get when you just want to die.

She instantly knew who was holding her.

It wasn't Kakashi like she had hoped.

It was...

Akito...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi's Pov

Resume from previous paragraph

 _What the absolute fuck?!_

He could only stare. The scene before him blew his mind.

A man, who looked to be about his own age, had his Sakura trapped. Unable to move, from him holding her the way he was or the fear that shone brightly in her eyes he couldn't tell. He guessed it was the latter.

Quickly ripping away the kunai that was still deeply imbedded into his flesh, he tore out, trying to get to _her_.

A more primitive part of him edged itself into his being, telling him, no demanding of him to get back what was theirs.

He wouldn't disappoint.

He couldn't afford to.

So he ran straight for the two of them, blinded by rage, and fear.

They appeared to have of forgotten about him. As they were very deeply engaged in a conversation. Only one thing stood out to him. That thing, he didn't know it yet, but it would change his life forever.

"Because I love him!!" She screamed.

Then, right then, Kakashi's blood ran cold.

As the man who she had screamed at backhanded her so hard it sent her stumbling.

As his heart began to beat faster.

As his teeth automatically bared themselves.

And as he grabbed a kunai from his pouch, and sent it straight through the skull of that fucking asshole, who dare hurt what was his.

 _You deserve a more painful death, but right now I have bigger concerns..._

He ran to her, so fast he didn't even feel himself moving.

Before he knew it she was in his arms again, this time shaking and crying. He didn't know what to do. The last time someone had cried with him was Rin. But she was dead. It had been so long since someone had clutched to him so desperately.

 _In such times of desperation, people do things that they regret._

 **Let her have this one, she is strong but it looks like he didn't just hurt her physically Kashi, she looks mentally tormented by him.**

 _That bastard. I wish that I could kill him again, and again, and again._

 **You're not the only one...**

He just sat there, for a very long time. Waiting for her to stop crying. Not that he minded. Not at all. It just hurt his heart to see her like this, and knowing that he couldn't do anything to help, made it hurt even worse.

He spoke when she had stopped shaking and only sniffled, or whimpered occasionally.

"Look Sakura. Mr. Moon, and Mr. Stars have come to pay you a visit. Won't you say 'Hi'?" He asked her, just like his father had done to him when he was a child, who cried because he was hurt.

Except this time, he was doing for someone _he_ **_loved_**.

He snapped to reality when he heard a small and meek 'Hello' from below him.

He chuckled at her bashfulness. She was so...cute.

"They came out to see just you, do you know why?" He asked.

She shook her head 'No'.

"They came out to see your beautiful face of course." He said, his eyes the epitome of happiness.

She turned fifty shades of crimson.

"Don't worry...," He moved his face to her ear. "They aren't the only ones..." He spoke softly, quietly.

He knew what would happen next.

And this time, no one would interrupt them.

So, throwing caution to the wind, he swiftly pulled down his mask.

Pulling her toward him, he couldn't help but think,

 _So this is love?_

And teacher met student, an intense locking of lips as the moonlight shone down on them.

Just those two, forever...

 _I cannot believe the place that I'd find love is in my student..._

 _But, I regret nothing..._

 _I love her..._

 _And I always will..._

 _Now, and forever more..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry I'm like really tired...Any who sorry for any errors! Have a goodnight!

-lovesnaruto7


End file.
